


Yandere Masane Amaha x Male Reader

by Evil_Dragon_Emperor



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Dragon_Emperor/pseuds/Evil_Dragon_Emperor
Summary: Title says it all... most of it anyway.This story does follow some aspects of the Witchblade anime, but  mostly changed around to fit the aspect of Masane being a yandere.
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Characters, masane amaha/reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Like the summary says, this story is gonna follow different tale of Witchblade. Some place, same host, completely different scenario.**

Everything was in destruction. Tokyo was left nothing but rubble as helicopter noises were heard everywhere. All the while this was happening, a blue haired woman had recovered from the rubble and was trying to catch her breath.

Then she noticed something missing and started to freak out. She dug through the rubble as much as she could. She was worried, scared, tears were about to form as she was about to give up. That was before she began to hear the sound of a child crying.

Her hopes were up and she looked around desperately for the source of the child's whines. Then she found herself staring right into bright yellow eyes. They were under a section of the building so she couldn't see their face, but she could clearly see the infant in their arms all wrapped up in a blanket.

She stared at them as they stared back. They then started walking, making a clanking noise with each step before it held the wrapped up baby towards her. Unsure, she took the child from her and checked before sighing in relief.

"Thank you." She says to the being who just nodded before they disappeared in the shadows.

She wondered who they were, how they saved her child, but she was thankful and only thought about the child's safety and no more. Maybe she could properly thank them if she sees them one day, but that didn't matter right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Several Years Later)

Tokyo was finally fixed up... well for the most part anyways. There were still some buildings that needed fixing up, but it was still in a good enough condition for school. People had businesses open, and everyone who moved there was having a good time themselves.

Well, that was before the murders happened. They were constant but you would see someone get killed at least once every two weeks or so. No one knew why, no one knew how, but people were afraid.

Not everyone though, some weren't afraid since the murders weren't constant. Though there was one reason why they wouldn't be every single day. Just during one of the nights of the city, we can see a woman running away from something.

As she was running, she had to stop in order to catch her breath then looked around before running into an alleyway. Unfortunately, that led her to a dead end and she looked scared as all hell as she was about to run somewhere else.

Too late, the thing already caught up to her. It looked like some kind of large machine that opened up.

"Please, let me make you warm!" It groaned as a robotic hand was shot out ready to grab her.

Only for it to stop midway. She looked back at the machine and it didn't look any different before the hand fell to the ground and the thing suddenly fell apart in two halves before bursting which caused her to shield her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the machine in pieces and standing in its place was a red-haired feminine figure. She looked that way to her anyways. Her body didn't look very human though and was very revealing.

"Go on." She heard and looked confused. "You're safe right? You can leave now." The red-haired being tells her.

Seeing her chance, the woman decided to run. "T-thank you. Thank you so much." She says before running off.

When she was gone the woman left behind was given alone time once more. She looked around before she left the scene and was jumping from building to building. She didn't understand why she'd do something like this. Why she would defend the people and destroy the machines but it just seemed like something was telling her to do so.

Why? She never knew, but she kept doing it none the less. Though there was still something that bothered her. She didn't even know her name... did she? As she arrived at one of the abandoned buildings those very thoughts once again entered her head.

She had to have a name right? Everything does. But she couldn't remember who she was nor her past life. Though, that was not what she was looking to find the answer to. She had trouble remembering herself, but... part of her didn't feel complete.

That was what she was trying to understand. She didn't care about why she protected the people, nor did she have much care about who she used to be. She felt incomplete and was looking for something that would complete her but she didn't know what.

The next day came around and it didn't look very eventful for her as normal. There people talking about rumors that there were killer machines going around and there was a vigilante that goes and saves people from them. Well that wasn't too far off from what was happening.

Rumors were spread everywhere and there were detectives that were 'looking' for the vigilante, but we all know that they were out to capture them cause their jealous of their work. But she never had any care for any of those rumors.

It didn't mean anything to her, nothing could make her feel... well anything at all. She felt nothing, no emotion or anything and as she traveled through the roofs of buildings, she never found anything that made her feel any emotion.

She stopped once she reached the school and decided to think back for a second.

Was it her not knowing her name that made her feel incomplete? Would her knowing that make her feel complete? She tried to think back of what if could be but the only word that came to mind was Masane.

Maybe that was her name? It must be right? But if knowing that didn't change anything maybe it wasn't her name as such she continued and still tried thinking of what if could be that she's missing.

Then she heard the bell for school go off which made her jump a bit. She may have no emotions but that didn't necessarily mean that she didn't get startled. She sighed, knowing it was just the sound of the bell and nothing more.

She was about to go back to thinking about what she's looking for, but the sound of crowds of students started blaring in her ears. If there was something that did annoy her, it would be such loud noises such as these, especially when she was trying to think.

She got up and was about leave until something stopped her, something that made her eyes widen. She looked upon the crowd of students and found one boy in particular. One with (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes stood out from the others in the crowd.

When she saw him, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She couldn't understand why, but something about the boy made it hard for her to take her eyes away. As he was leaving, he waved goodbye to his friends before turning back to the road and she followed him while making sure no one noticed.

There was just something captivating about the boy that she couldn't understand, something made her feel something. The boy stopped and looked around to which she quickly hid. But it had turned out he wasn't aware and was just making sure he was going down the right route and continued as she continued to follow him.

When he reached his house, there was ringing and he pulled out his phone. "Hey, mom." He said while opening the door. "Mom, I keep telling you that I'm fine." He says as he closed the door.

Masane saw and couldn't move one bit. She held her chest as she still didn't know what it was that she was feeling, but it was becoming more clear for her. Something about her just felt complete when she saw him. 

There was something he had that put her focus on him, and she wanted it... no... it was him... she wanted him. It was clear that she had an attraction towards him... and she wanted him to belong to her and only her.

Her goal was now set and she had to make him hers... but the question was... how?

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

(Your P.O.V.)

_"WAKE UP, WAKE UP! Get your ass out of bed! WAKE UP, WAKE UP! Get your_ _ass out of bed!_ _"_

I had to hear that damn alarm on my dresser as I was trying to turn it off. But I couldn't hit the snooze button. I gave up trying and just punched the alarm, knocking it off my bed, and breaking it.

"*Sigh* Damnit." I say out of annoyance.

Now I need to get another one of the spares I had in the closet. I yawned as I get up and stretch. Yep, this is my morning routine... I guess anyway. Going into the bathroom, my hair was a bit of a mess but I could fix that easily.

I was about to brush my teeth, but I remembered that I didn't have breakfast yet. When I went down the stairs, there were still boxes I needed to unpack, though I was a bit lazy, and it was a school day. What did caught my eyes was that the floor looked a little dirty.

"Hey, mom!... Mom?!... Oh right." I was still a bit used to living with my parents.

So, I unpacked my Roomba with 'Robot Mom' taped on the top and let that was put to work. It would have to do for now.

Breakfast was still a must so that was the next thing I went to do. After that, I brushed my teeth, packed my bag, put on my uniform... just kidding, my school didn't do those, so I just put on my normal attire. Not every school makes you have to wear a uniform after all.

Before I headed out the door though, I feel as though I forgot something. Then remembered my Ipod and grabbed that and my earbuds before I left. Then I played my favorite song as I headed out.

While it played, I took in a breath of air and sighed as I made my way to school. I loved this song and I just couldn't resist but...

_Needless, to say I keep it in check_

_She was a bad bad, never the less_

_Calling it quits now, baby I'm a wreck_

_Crash at my place, baby you're a wreck_

_Needless, to say I keep it in check_ _  
_

_She was a bad bad, never the less_

_Calling it quits now, baby I'm a wreck_

_Crash at my place, baby you're a wreck_

I almost walked into the road, but quickly stopped at the crosswalk light. As I waited, the light changed fast and a car had stopped. Then I gave a thumbs up to the man driving before running across.

_Then you're left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya_

_You're a sunflower, I think your love would be too much_

_Or you'd be left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya_

_You're a sunflower, y_ _ou're a sunflower_

Once the song had finished, I had made it to the entrance to my school and entered. I put my earbuds away, headed inside, put my stuff in my locker, then get to homeroom. After that, I looked at the time and noticed that it was still early.

So I took out my Ipod and was ready to put my earbuds back in, but then something covered my view. A newspaper. And the one holding it was none other than a certain friend of mine.

"Ya see this man?" He says.

"Nah, never seen it before today." I tell him.

This was Eric. My best friend since childhood, and was known for believing the rumors about there being a vigilante appearing at night.

"It's pretty crazy right? These murders happening are pretty scary, but with the Robo Slayer coming to save us-"

"Robo slayer?"

"Yeah dude. Ya know, cause the guy fights robots and kills them?" I say nothing as I stared at him for a second. "Come on, it works. The amount of murders has decreased day by day because of him... I mean I think it's a guy." He starts to say as I sigh. "Just imagine the headlines saying things like the 'Robo Slayer has come'-"

"No offense man, it kinda sounds like a dumb Terminator rip off."

"Hey, it's hard to come up with something original, okay?" He says before winking in a certain direction.

I look around in confusion. "W-what are you winking at?" I say before he looked dumbfounded. "Anyways, I don't know about this whole vigilante guy or girl or whatever."

"Are you saying you don't believe in the Robo Slayer?"

"First of all, please stop saying 'Robo Slayer'. Second, not really. I just think that stuff like that only happens in cartoons and comics and others. It all sounds too cool to be true."

"Well, they found proof. Take a look."

I decided to take a look at the newspaper and skimmed it over. Sure enough, there was a part where it said something about 'evidence' and I took a look.

"Um, it says here that they found robot parts at the scene. I don't see-"

"Keep reading." He interrupted as he put his arm around my shoulders. "Right until here." He says while pointing below the part I read.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I continued reading. "Blah, blah... blah, blah... witness-" I stopped and read a bit.

It was saying about how there was a witness at the scene about to be attacked before she was saved. She says that she couldn't see her savior's face, but she wished to thank whoever it was.

"Ya see?" Eric says with a smirk on his face.

"Um... well don't know if I can argue." I tell him.

I didn't want to argue with him over something as dumb as this. Besides, the teacher had walked in and it was time to start class. He tried to calm the class, but everyone kept talking amongst each other. The teacher was getting annoyed and kept trying but to no avail. And at that point, he had enough.

 **"CAN Y'ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"** He screamed out as the whole class went quite. "Goddamn, all y'all kids do is TALK!" He yelled furiously. "And y'all talking like all of y'all passed my test last Friday. The HIGHEST grade was a 58!" He shouted out to the class.

"58?" Eric says to me, worried.

"HIGHEST! And I'll be damned to lose my **MOTHER F***ING** job, BECAUSE Y'ALL IDIOTS WANNA TALK!" He screamed further. "How about you SHUT THE HELL UP! AND LOOK WHAT'S ON THE BOARD!" He slapped his hand against the white board behind him.

"Ain't nothin' on the board though." A random student called out, which didn't help.

"It's-it's okay... once I start passing these grades out, I-Matter of fact I might as put the person in the spiderweb the lowest grade, WHICH IS ERIC!" He yelled while pointing towards my friend who looked shocked. "ERIC A 22?!" He screamed out as everyone was shocked to hear it.

"I got a 22?" Eric says in shock.

"Well, you're the only Eric in THIS CLASS! DUMBASS!"

"Aight, listen, I know you're disappointed, but don't disrespect me-"

"Oh, NO-NO-NO you're not the only one that's a dumbass, THE WHOLE CLASS IS! I'm just saying, if there was a tear, you'd be the lowest!"

"Dumbass? He got me all messed up." Another student says.

"Lia, pass these out! MS. 45 PERCENT!" He yelled one last time while handing said student a bunch of paper.

She I felt bad for, since she normally gets higher, but I guess even this class was a bit much for her. I mean, the test was hard, but how could so many people fail this one class? Shouldn't there be at least one or two who passed?

As the papers were being passed out, Eric was handed his and let his head fall to his desk. That got me worried, what if my grade was close to being as low as his? When my test was past to me, I closed my eyes, since I didn't want to see.

I hesitated and took a bit of time, but I decided to open them. When I looked down at my test, I was ready for whatever it could've been. Then my eyes widened when I saw my grade. A 65 percent, holy shit.

"Yes..." I say as I was about to pick it up.

Then Eric looked over and leaned over. "Uh, dude, first of all..." He says before putting his hand on my test. "It's upside down." Then he rotated it.

Then I froze in place when I saw my grade... a 29... a 29... t-that was all I got? Out of all the others I got a grade next to near the lowest? My life is over... how could I have gotten such a low-

"And second of all, he said that the highest grade was 58." Eric then explained.

When I remembered that fact, my head dropped... I can't believe that I failed in such a way. I'm so pathetic.

"Now that y'all dumbasses got your test results, put'em all away, cause we about to start class. And DON'T any one of you even THINK of slaking off!" The teacher yelled as everyone understood and decided to pay closer attention, especially me.

(Timeskip)

It's finally a free period and I sat in one of the chairs in a classroom while looking over my tests in distraught. I can't believe this, I got 29 percent. Thank god I live alone or else my mom would be mad, but she would likely find out eventually and all I could do was hope for the best.

I do feel bad for Eric since he got lower, but I still was nearly close to him and got the second to worse grade. I looked it over just in case he might've been failing us, but I was wrong to assume that.

"Pretty crazy right?" Speak of the devil, Eric was beside me. "I've gotten about 50 or 53 before, but 22... man, my parents are not gonna be happy about this." He says while looking at his paper.

"I know... think you'll get the belt?" I jokingly asked.

"I'll be lucky just to get the broomstick, man." He jokingly said back.

Then we started to hear grunting and a few other noises before we saw the door slam open, revealing Lia. Who understandably was annoyed as all hell.

She stepped into the room and walked towards us while kicking over a desk in annoyance before sitting at her desk and having her head down. I knew she had a temper so I wasn't too shocked and I turned to her.

"Uh... you okay, Li?" I say the nickname we gave her. She didn't answer. "That good, huh?" I asked again. Still no answer. "Right." If you want to know, I also knew her during childhood.

"Man, if this one test was so bad that everyone failed, I'm afraid to see the other classes." Eric says.

"This is so ridiculous! That guy has to be failing us! There is no way, a WHOLE CLASS, got 58 as the highest score!" Lia says out of annoyance. "I can understand a third of the class, half the class would be suspicious, but a whole class? Come on!" She yelled while slapping her paper.

"So, I'm guessing your parents have a worse punishment than I do?" He asked.

"Like hell am I going to show this to them."

"Ya know they could still find out at some point." I point out.

"I can hide it from them. I've done it before, I can still do it."

"Okay then."

"By the way, have you seen this?" Eric then says, handing her the newspaper.

Lia looked at it then tossed out the window which made his eyes widen a bit. "Yeah, I've seen that. Some dumb news about a vigilante and yada yada."

"Dumb news? Come on, seriously?" He said in annoyance. "You know the Robo Slayer does good things for-"

"Wait, wait, wait, _Robo Slayer_?"

"Yeah, they slay robots."

"That sounds like a dumb Terminator knock off that a child came up with."

"Thank you." I say, agreeing with her.

"UGH! Look, Robo Slayer is the best I can come up with, okay? I'm not an expert in naming things." Eric says in annoyance. "And anyway, it's not dumb news. How is it so hard to believe that there's a Batman kind of hero out there? It's all over the news and everything."

"Firstly, stuff like that only happens in cartoons and comics and others-" She starts to say.

"Again, thank you." I say again.

"Secondly, not everything on the news happens in real life."

"I mean, if they have evidence, then they technically do. A girl explained everything." Eric tried to argue back.

"Yes, but there's also a chance that this girl could've been drunk, or they lied. Come on, a written statement? They could've put that in themselves."

"I mean, she does have a point, Eric. That stuff can be easy to fake." I say before wondering why I didn't say that say that earlier.

"Wow, you two are just real downers aren't you?" Eric says before the bell rings. "Well, I think he or she is real. Besides, we might still be alive because of them." He says while getting up.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say." Lia got up as well and I did too.

From what I can hope for, it's that he'd drop it... one timeskip later, my hopes were dashed. Eric and Lia argued about it at the end of the day, which I'm kinda used to by now. They've gone at each other's throats before, and while it doesn't happen very often, it's still nothing to be surprised over.

"There's no way they'd put something on the news if it didn't happen." Eric says in anger.

"Except they do. Most news channels lie about stories all the time." Lia argued back.

"Yeah well, maybe once or twice, but not constantly. They would have given up and not be so lazy to use the same story over and over."

"I can't believe out of all the things we're arguing about, this is one of them."

"I can't believe you think that the news is wrong."

"I don't think they're wrong all the time. I just think that it sometimes sounds ridiculous, especially this kind."

"Can we please talk about something else-" My words fell upon deaf ears, cause they were still arguing.

When we left the doors outside, they finally stopped which I was relieved by. But they stopped because they saw that everyone else outside was gathered up around a part of the street that was covered with police tape.

"Woah, what's up with them?" Eric asks.

We decided to head over and check it out, there we found our two other friends just in the back of the crowd. Izu and Tenya.

"Hey, guys!" I say, gaining their attention. "What's going on over there?"

"We don't know. The police showed up and they're not saying anything." Izu explains as Tenya nods, since he was mute.

"Oh come on, this is obvious. They're trying to keep us from seeing the body." Eric explains.

"Wait, what?"

"Come on, police tape, don't want anyone to see, there's a dead body over there."

"Holy, crap. This close to the school?" I say in shock.

"I mean, what else would this be? Call me crazy all you want, this is a murder scene."

"You have got to be kidding me." Lia says.

"He's got a point." I say, agreeing with him as Tenya nodding.

"Hey, hey, get back everyone!" A man says while going past the tape. "Alright, I'm here." He then says to the police who allow him to see the scene.

"With how many of these are happening, it's not really surprising that one happened here of all places. Then again it is alarming that it happened here." I state.

"Damn." Lia says.

"I-I'm kinda scared. What if one of us is next?" Izu asked as she was scared.

"Well, this is the first time it happened here. I mean, a killer wouldn't be dumb enough to attack in the same place would he?" Eric then says, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but still-" Izu started to say before Tenya placed a hand on her shoulder.

He looked at her, then made a gesture with his hand saying 'Don't be scared.' with a smile on his face.

I chuckled a bit. "You always know what to say don't ya, Ten?" He smirked with a thumb up.

Then we heard the shudder of a camera. "Hey! Get the hell down from there before I get someone to shoot ya!" Then we saw some guy with a camera getting down from the roof where the scene was.

"Huh? Hey, I think he got a picture!" Eric then says before running after the man.

"Eric, ugh!" I say, but he clearly didn't hear.

"I'll get him. He's probably getting the guy to prove his 'case'." Lia says while going after him.

When they were gone, I sighed and looked over to my other friends. "So, you have anything to do?"

"Um... no, not really." Izu tells me as Tenya just shook his head.

(Timeskip)

We decided to head to a McDonald's, since hearing that there could have been a dead body near our school was fearful and we could use something to take our minds off of it. Unfortunately, the line seemed pretty long so, it'd proved that it's gonna be a while before we get to order, and I sighed.

"I mean, I get that McDonald's has good fries, but come on." I say in a bit of annoyance.

"Well, it's not really too surprising if you think about it. I mean, Chick fil A is closed so I guess everyone would go to the next best thing?" Izu says as Tenya shrugged.

"Okay, well I'm gonna play some Among Us. Ya wanna join."

After a bit, we were getting closer to the front of the line and as of now, I was uploading files in admin. As I was working with it, I heard the vent open and jumped when I did. Thankfully it was finished and I ran out of there.

Then the lights went out and I got scared. I looked around and ran to electrical while still being wary. When I got there, Tenya had already fixed the lights and I sighed in relief while going by him to do wires. Then I heard the door shut behind me, but before I could look... Everything went black.

**Defeat  
** **T3NY4 was the imposter**

"Damnit!" I say as Izu moaned in disappointment. "It was you the entire time man?" I ask as Tenya just smirked and shrugged which made me sigh. "Well played, Ten. Well played."

We were about to begin another game, then we heard shouting from up front. "What do you mean you don't have anymore Digimons!" A lady was screaming while waving an unopened Leomon figure in front of the employees face.

"Oh, my god... the plural of Digimon is Digimon." I say in a bit of annoyance.

"As I said ma'am, we don't have anymore. We're out of stock." The man tells her.

"LIAR! I saw you advertise a robot dinosaur so you do have one!" The lady screamed back.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." I then say as I start recording Karen vs McDonald's Employee.

"Ma'am, we don't have anymore of them. We only have that and a tiny yellow dinosaur-"

"I don't want this SHIT or a yellow dinosaur!" The lady yelled and then we hear the line. "I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOUR MANAGER!"

"... Ma'am, I am the manager."

"Then I want to speak to your supervisor."

The man smirked. "I am the supervisor."

This made the bitch growl in annoyance, turning red which I chuckled a bit as Tenya silently laughed and Izu just glared at us.

"Just look for it!" Karen yells.

The man rolled his eyes and began looking through the bag, not expecting to find anything. But then, he found a Mechadramon toy and pulled it out. That made Karen smirk and me and my friends look annoyed that she won.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" She said smugly.

He sighed before putting the toy in a Happy Meal, then she walked over to a table, not taking it and expecting it be delivered. Typical. I sigh and put my phone away as me and my friends walked up to order.

"I'm sorry, it must have fallen in there by mistake. That's the only one." The man tells us.

"I-it's okay." I say in symphony. "Ya want your usually, Ten?" I asked as Tenya nodded. "And you?"

"I'll just get a small frie and a drink." Izu says.

"Okay, he'll have the Big Mac with a medium frie and nuggets." I explain to the man.

Before I could give my order, he smirked. "And would you like a chicken nugget Happy Meal?" He asked as I looked a bit confused. Then he called over to the other staff to get the other two orders ready before handing me Karen's Happy Meal. "I'll just tell her you ordered the same and I got it mixed up."

With that, I stood there for a second before my friends were handed their bags as Izu went to get a drink. I looked at the Happy Meal, at the employee and just took it.

"Thanks." I then say before leaving, while making sure to gesture to my friends to follow as we quickly got out of there. "Oh, man. That was good right there. I wish I got that camera. I wanted to catch that woman's face when she finds out about what happened."

"I mean, she did technically deserve it so..." Izu says as Tenya shrugs while nodding and eating some fries.

"Yeah, no kidding." I then take out my phone to check the time and was surprised. "OH SHIT! I was still recording!" I say before realizing I didn't stop it.

"Wait, what?" Izu says as Tenya nearly choked on his fries.

All of this, while a certain someone was watching from a rooftop.

(Masane's P.O.V.)

So, these are the friends he has in this little group. I guess they seem nice, but I'm keeping an eye on those girls. I don't trust them even for a second. The boys get a pass though, they don't seem to be trouble. I find it amusing what he did back there to that bitch. Even if I'd prefer a more... 'different' approach, that was kinda funny I guess.

Though, considering what I heard earlier, he doesn't believe in these vigilante rumors. Personally, that weird friend of him calling me a 'Robo Slayer' honestly made me feel a bit annoyed to be called something so dumb.

As I was watching him, he left his friends after he finished eating and go into an alleyway. What is with people and going down alleyways? I thought they considered it dangerous. And I was right, another one of those 'machines' was far behind him, and turned into its true form.

Oh no, you're not.

"Hehe, I am feeling a bit-" I stabbed it before it could finish its sentence.

"Don't even think about it." And rip out of it, causing it to burst like the others.

The liquid that comes from them always tastes good when it's done by someone like me, especially when it's to keep them from what's rightfully mine. I went back to his house and found through the window that he was currently making dinner for himself.

He also had this strange machine that went around the floor with a piece of paper saying: 'Robot Mom' taped on it. Is that supposed to be... no, no, he probably just did that himself.

But that got me wondering, where are he parents? He seems young but, I never thought I'd find him alone by himself like this. It made feel... sad? I-I never felt something like that before, but then again... I haven't exactly have any company throughout the days of my life.

I waited until night, which was when he finally went to sleep. I managed to get inside through the window. There he was, sleeping peacefully right there in front of me. He looked so cute and adorable even with his eyes closed. While he was asleep, I looked around a bit. This place seemed empty safe for a few boxes around, guessing he just moved into this place.

So, he's on his own then, which I felt a little bad about, but it also made sneaking around easier. As long as he didn't have anyone over, I could get around without being noticed.

He does seem very young compared to me, but I don't care. I brushed my hand across his cheek as I felt his skin against my palm, which felt amazing. I wanted to get into that bed and hold him in my arms, but not yet. It's not the time to do so. But one day I will have the feeling of him sleeping in my arms, I'll make sure of it.

"I'll see you soon my love."

I didn't want to leave without doing something, so I gave him a kiss on his cheek. When he stirred, my hand glowed and I felt it. I felt the pleasure emitting from him. It felt so good that I almost lost it and done... I don't know what with him.

As much as I didn't want to leave, I had to wait for the right moment. When it came, that's when I'd have him... that's when I'd have this boy all to myself.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2

Morning has come for the day as the sun rays blared through your window into your sleeping face. You tried desperately to ignore it, but then you felt a small draft.

When your eyes were finally forced open, your vision was blurry for a second before you rubbed them a bit. "What the hell?" You mumbled.

Then you noticed that the window to your bedroom was open. You looked a bit annoyed by this and pushed yourself up a bit to reach for it.

"Did I forget to close this?" You say before pulling it down, then realizing something. 'Wait, I never open my window, even when I was with mom.'

That made you a bit worried and wondered why you would open a window especially at night. During the night was dangerous but you've never once open a window in the rooms you slept in.

Something felt off, needless to say. You started to become a bit wary and reached under your bed, pulling out a metal bat. Then you made your way downstairs.

You looked around to see if there was anything out of place, going through the living room, kitchen, bathroom, everywhere. So far, nothing seemed wrong.

Believing it to be just a bit of paranoia and the fact that you still weren't used to living alone, you huffed and went to put your bat back where it always stays.

"Today is... Tuesday. Huh, pretty early." You say while looking at your calendar and phone. "Eh I think I got time to unpack."

Then you went to your living room and looked around for your box cutter. Of course though you don't remember where you put it, which makes things a little more annoying. Then you got a knock at the door which startled you a bit.

"Who else is up this early?" You say before going over to your front door.

"Hey, dude." It was Eric. "How ya doing?" He asked.

"... Uh, good. What are you doing over here this early, Eric?"

"I mean can't I come and hang out with a homie every once in a while."

"Okay, better question. How do you know where I live? I didn't tell you."

"I called your mom to know." He said nonchalantly.

"... you know you could have called me directly right?" You say before sighing. "Never mind, come in. I'm actually in the middle of unpacking. Can you help me find a box cutter?"

"Sure thing."

You let him in as he went to look for your box while you went to the untapped boxes. "So anything about that guy you went after?" You asked.

"I tried, but he sped away before I could get to him. Man, can't believe I lost my chance. But when I find that guy again, next time I'll be quicker."

"Why are you going after him again?"

"Dude he's got photo evidence that the police are hiding from us, he's got to have something to prove that the Robo Slayer exists."

"Well, okay. You do you. I just don't know if it's worth the trouble."

"Eh whatever, I'll still get him next time." Eric says before holding up the box cutter as you finished unloading another box. "Found it."

(...)

The school day went by as it normally does, as boring as could be. Now you're in the cafeteria as you sat with Tenya, waiting before Eric showed up.

"Alright guys, you already know what I'm about to do after school today, but I need to know if-"

"Sorry, but no." You cut him off as Tenya shook his head.

"Wha-you didn't even let me say anything."

"You're gonna ask us to join you."

"Pfft, no... yes. Why don't you wanna come?"

"Eric, as a friend I'd like to join you, but not something like this because, and I'm putting this nicely, it's not worth it."

Tenya just shrugged while nodding. "Wow, some friends you are."

"We just don't wanna get in trouble."

"Come on, you don't want to even try?" He then says with pleading eyes.

"Uh, alright. If I don't have anything to do I'll join you, okay?"

"Alright! Thanks man, you're the best!" He says while grabbing your hands.

"Fine. You wanna come Ten?"

When you asked him, he stared for a second before shrugging and nodding.

"Thank you! Now after school, we're going to hunt down whoever that guy is. If he has photo evidence, then maybe that can back up my story." Eric explained.

"Uh... I don't know. I don't think he's gonna give up any photos to random kids." You say as Tenya nodded in agreement.

"Oh, we're getting to see those pictures if it's the last thing we do. He has what the police won't show and we could get to see if we just find that guy."

"... Alright then. Got nothing better to do anyway."

(Later that day)

"Okay, so how exactly are we supposed to find this guy?" You ask as you and your other two friends were roaming the streets aimlessly.

"Simple, I remember the number on his car's license plate. Just look out for any car with this number." Eric says while showing you a page with a number.

"... Um... is it really alright to be hunting people like this, Eric? I'm pretty sure stalking isn't very legal."

"We're not stalking. Stalking is following someone around all the time, learning things about them, and trying to do something to them. We're just trying to find someone to gather some pictures."

"Y-yeah, not the same thing." You say while Tenya rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, this is a big city. What are the chances that we'll find someone much less something specific." You say before your mute friend tugged your sleeve. "What, Tenya?"

He then pointed and you looked in his direction. Then your eyes widened as you saw a car that looked familiar with a similar license... plate. It was currently driving away.

"Oh, wow. That is convenient." You say.

"After him!" Eric said as while running after the car.

"W-wait, Er... UGH!" You groaned as you and Tenya followed behind.

"Hey! Heeeeey!" The red-haired boy yelled trying to get the man's attention. "Hey, hold up! Stop the car!" He kept yelling.

The car stops as he stopped as well while panting. "What do you want, kid? I kinda got somewhere to be." The man driving says after lowering the window.

"Sorry, I just... I saw you taking pictures of a crime scene yesterday." Eric says.

"Woah, woah, you're not with Nakata are you? Is he trying to take them from me?"

"N-no, look I need to see some of those photos." He says as you and Tenya arrived.

"Ah, interested, eh? I'm trying to get a story about this to give to the news." The man says with a smile. "Sorry, but I ain't gonna just give these out to anyone."

"Please! Look, I promise I won't show anyone else. I just wanna show these two, because they don't believe there's a vigilante out there protecting us."

"Hey!" You say as you and Tenya both looked annoyed.

"Oh, you're one of those guys, eh? So you two really don't believe so eh?" The man asked.

"Yeah, so can you please let us see the pictures?" Eric asked.

"Well, I guess. Promise you'll keep to yourself?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Well, it's gonna take a second." The man then reaches into his bag. "I got these pictures from the detention center last night. Something broke through the wall before someone came out to fight it. This was what they found there." He says as he pulled out a picture of some destroyed machine in the middle of the night.

"Woah." The red-haired boy says in amazement.

"Pretty cool, right?"

"Oh, come on. This can be easily faked." You say when you saw the photo.

"And, how exactly?" Eric asks you.

"Seriously? Come on, he probably got someone to photoshop that machine in there. Or maybe he could possibly have gotten someone to creature some kind of stature or something and took a picture of that."

When you finished, Tenya nodded in agreement. "Oh, so you think I faked this?"

"Dude, you know that it's possible to do so."

"Alright, alright, I'll give that." The man says as he put the picture away. "Maybe a pic of our 'hero' can change your mind."

"Now THAT'S what I've been waiting for." Eric says while pointing.

"Yeah, she's pretty crazy lookin' though. Just a little warning." The man says while searching through his bag.

"Eh, I'm sure it'll-" The red-haired boy was saying before realizing what he said. "W-wait, she?"

"Yep, it's a woman. Thought it was a guy, right?"

When hearing that, Eric looked dumbfounded. Seeing his face, you couldn't help but snicker, and Tenya put his hand on his mouth while silently laughing. He turned to you two with a slight glare before the man pulled out another picture.

"Take a look here." He says as he held the picture.

"Ya know what, whatever." The red-haired boy walked over and took the picture. "Guy, girl, as long as I can prove that she exists." He says before looking at the picture and his face instantly turned red.

"... Eric?" You say, trying to get his attention. "Eric!" You say again.

Then he gives the picture to the Tenya. Moments after looking at it, his face also turned red as blood burst out of his nose for a second. You looked confused and looked over him to see what the heck was making your friends react this, then you saw it.

A red-haired woman with yellow eyes, and probably the most revealing outfit you could see. That was what made your eyes nearly bulge out of your sockets, mouth agape. While looking, the only thought going through your mind was- 'What the hell am I looking at?'

"I did warn you." The man tells you all.

"Yeah um, it's pretty insane." Eric then says before you shake your head.

"There is NO way a superhero would dress like this!" You argued.

"I mean, she does look more like a villain, but-"

"No, not even a villain! No one would wear these kinds of clothes to do anything villainous and or being the 'protector' of the city. She's practically naked."

"... Yeah well, Wonder Woman didn't really wear that much either-"

"First of all, Wonder Woman is a fictional character from comics. Second, even she was more covered up than this woman."

"Denial much?" The man asked.

"Yeah, come on. I mean, come on, this is more than enough proof." Eric says while shrugging.

"This is not proof." You say as you took the picture from Tenya. "And this is not a vigilante superhero." You then say while pointing towards the picture. "This is a... I don't know, a prostitute? She's probably just filming some kind rated R nonsense or whatever."

"Seriously, man?" The red-headed boy.

"Well, you know what? Believe it or not, this is gonna make my story." The man says while taking the picture back. "Anyways, you wanna see one more? I ain't showing anymore after that."

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, alright. I have a picture of one of the murders and you may have nightmares, but if you want to see it."

He then pulled out a picture that made you three look freaked out.

"OH, GOD!" Eric yelled in shock.

"Yeah, I told you so." The man tells him.

"Holy shit." You say as Tenya threw up.

"It's pretty crazy right? Does that change your mind?" The man continued to say before putting the picture away. "That's all I got to show you. The rest are classified and you'll likely see them in the news soon. See ya around, kids."

After he said that, he rolled up his window and drove away. Leaving behind dusts that made you three cough a lot, though specifically made you annoyed because he technically was at fault for going so fast.

"Seriously?" You say out of annoyance.

"Well, what do you think now?" Eric then asks.

"Uh, I think I just looked at some staged pictures?" You say, still trying to be logical.

"Seriously?"

"Eric, please don't-"

"Did you not see the picture? That gore looked far too realistic to fake."

"Wouldn't you be surprised. Look, I don't want to argue, but I'm trying to be logical here. Besides, what would some 'vigilante' be doing dressing like that?"

"Fine, don't believe me then. But don't blame me once you actually see the Robo... Slayer... okay calling her that after seeing her just now doesn't sound as good as I thought." Eric then says.

"Ya think?" You say before hearing your phone go off along with the rest.

You checked and it was a message from your group chat. It was from someone named Danny, which made you look surprised a bit. He was asking if it'd be alright to FaceTime with the group. Danny was also a part of your friend group, but he went to a different school in America, no where near Tokyo.

"Hey, we haven't done a group FaceTime in forever." You say with a smile on your face.

"Yeah, let's do it." Eric says as him and Tenya also looked happy.

"In the middle of street?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"I uh..." You were saying before you looked around and there wasn't anyone around. "Guess not."

With that, you started a FaceTime group chat and invited your friends quickly.

_You: Hey, guys!_

_Eric: What up!_

_Izu: Hey, everyone._

_Tenya: *Waves*_

_Eric: Wait, where's Lia?_

_You: Give her a minute._

_Lia: Hey, there._

_Eric: Where are you right now?_

_Lia: I'm in the grocery store right now, getting some shopping done. Why, what are you doing?_

_You: Eric was dragging me and Tenya around town._

_Tenya: *Nods*_

_Lia: Let me guess, is it about this, 'Robo Slayer' nonesense._

_You: If you count stalking a guy for photos, yes._

_Izu: Wait, what?_

_Eric: He had photo evidence of, her existence and-_

_Lia: Her?_

_Eric: Yeah, turns out it's a woman-_

_You: Who's most likely a prostitute rather than a hero. *Elbowed* Ow!_

_Eric: Anyways, where's Danny?_

_You: He'll be here, I'm sure of it._

_Lia: When he does, please, do not-_

Then Danny joins the FaceTime.

_Danny: WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUP!_

_You: WAZUUUUUUUUUU-_

_Eric: WAZUUUUUUUUU-_

_Lia: Please, stop-_

_Danny: WAZUUUUUUU-_

You three went on for that a while, as you three liked to do that every time you called. Tenya silently laughed a bit, Izu looked like she was lowering her volume, and Lia was covering her ear with her one hand. Of course, you knew that she'd be annoyed, but you couldn't care.

Then you finally finished.

_Lia: Alright-_

_Danny: WAZUUU-_

Lia then left out of annoyance before the three of you began to laugh.

_You: Ah, I missed ya man._

_Eric: Yeah, you're awesome._

_Danny: Yeah, see Lia hasn't changed. Gonna invite her back?_

_You: Yeah, yeah, I'll call her back._

_Izu: Can you please not do that again?_

_You: Don't worry, we won't._

_Lia: Okay, are you finally done?_

_Danny: WAZUUUU-I'm kidding, I'm kidding._

_Lia: Good, I don't wanna deal with anymore headaches!_

_Eric: Anyways, it's good to see you again. How's it going at that school._

_Danny: Oh you know, the boring things and all that crap._

_You: Oh, so no different than us._

_Danny: Yeah, not really eventful._

_Eric: What do you mean no different from us? We have murders going on here._

_Tenya: *Nods*_

_You: Okay, I'll give you that._

_Lia: Okay, guys, I can't stay on much longer. Can I just call you back when I get home?_

_Eric: You just rejoined and you're already leaving._

_Danny: Did I really annoy you that much?_

_Izu: It can get pretty annoying._

_Lia: That's not the reason. Look, my phone is low on battery and I can't exactly stay on in public._

_Eric: Boo!_

_Lia: I don't care for you, Eric._

_You: See you soon._

_Lia: Yeah, bye._

And Lia left the group chat.

_Danny: So much for that._

_You: Hey, wanna hear our encounter with a Karen?_

_Eric: Wait, what?_

_Danny: Hell yeah!_

(Masane P.O.V.)

How did I lose him?! I'm currently running across buildings trying to find my love, but I can't find him anywhere. DAMNIT! Doing this during the day is so hard with all these people around! I found another one of those 'machines' about to attack a girl and decided to let out some frustration by destroying that.

As it exploded and its liquid covered the walls, I did feel a bit better, but I was still annoyed. Maybe I should calm down a bit. This city is pretty big, though I still knew where he lived and where to go. Maybe I should go there.

Again, I was having a hard time traveling across the city without being seen because of how many people were there. I was able to managed though, especially since I was pretty quick about it.

"I don't care for you, Eric." I heard as I stopped and looked around, then spotted one of his friends, the girl one standing at a pole in the street. "I knew I should have brought a backup battery."

I scowled a bit. I didn't like that he was friends with those girls in his little group, but if I were to kill her, he might not accept my love. Still, I was annoyed that he was spending time with those girls. Something like that annoyed me in every way.

Not believing I had any reason to stay by, I was about to leave. Then I felt something both off and familiar. Two in one day and this was specifically where that girl was... going... you got to be kidding me.

I stalked her and stopped in the middle of two buildings. She heard that thing make a noise that drew her attention at first, but she shrugged and continued walking. Then I saw that 'machine' was in the middle of its transformation and I didn't even let the thing get the chance as I already sliced it in half. I'm not gonna waste my time with this one.

Honestly, it felt kinda disgusting to be saving that girl, but it was likely that my love would be depressed from learning that one of his friends died. I left before I could get noticed and was about to continue searching the city, but I then thought that maybe he could be back at his home.

Yeah, maybe I should go there. If he isn't there, he'll surely be back. He has to. I left and found that he wasn't home and therefore I'm a bit afraid, but tried not to think of the worst. If he's not here right now, I might as well take a look inside.

I opened the window to his room and went inside as careful as I could. Not wanting to make the mistake of leaving it open like last night, I planned to close it when I was done. I was just taking a look around, nothing more, nothing less. So, I continued downstairs.

There were still unopened boxes which I knew was because he still had just moved in and I didn't exactly want to go through his personal stuff, I'm not that much of an animal. When I was in the living room I saw that small robot thing on the floor. It looked to be off at the moment which I was a bit relieved to see.

No clue what that thing is, but I don't exactly want to accidently break it since it was his. I continued to look around and saw a coat rack near the door which had no coats on it, strangely. Maybe he didn't just unpack anything to put on it yet.

I turned to the couch and found a sweater on his couch. When I walked up to it, I picked it up and examined it. Part of me wanted to try it on, but I was a bit worried that it wasn't my size and that I might rip it. Especially since... well, as annoying as these feel whenever I move, this body would undoubtedly make him want me.

He wasn't back just yet so I still had some time. I looked back at the sweater something came over me and I rose it to my face and took a long whiff of... it... oh my god his scent is so heavenly. I couldn't help it, it not only smelt clean, the fact that it belonged to my love-

"We should do it again sometime." Crap, he was outside.

"Yeah, it'd be cool if we could all get together and see each other." And that was his friend talking.

I quickly ran upstairs while accidently hitting the little machine thing along the way. Then I opened the window in his bedroom, remembering to close it and be stealthily so they don't see me. When I looked, he was saying bye to his two friends before walking into his house.

Hopefully I didn't leave anything out of... place... I still have his sweater, shit. Hopefully he doesn't notice. Oh well, maybe I could put it back when he's gone again. In the meantime, I think I'll hold onto it for now.

(No One's P.O.V.)

"Man what a day." You say with a smile on your face as you walked inside, but then heard something. "What the..." You ran to the source and found that your Roomba was on. "Were you on the entire..."

Exhausted you went and turned it off before putting it back at its charging station. You thought that maybe you could've accidently set it off before you left and it would be likely that it was low on battery. Scratching your head, you go and sit on the couch. Nothing seemed off until you realized something.

You moved your hand over the back of the couch and then turned behind you. Then you saw that your sweater was gone?

"The fuck?"

You could've sworn you left it there. You thought maybe you didn't and just grabbed your remote and turned on the TV. Exhaustion was getting the better of you and you wanted to take your mind off of whatever was going on, not wanting to think the worst of things. I mean sure there was killer robots everywhere, but that has nothing to do with a sweater disappearing.

All you wanted to do is sit back, relax, and watch whatever was on TV. Nothing more, nothing less, and just not having to worry about anything. However, something still felt off and no matter how relaxed you seemed to be, you couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching you.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

... You couldn't sleep... you weren't able to shut your eyes. And what's worse is that it was near midnight. For some reason you still felt like someone was watching you and you felt that something might happen if you actually fell asleep and left yourself vulnerable. Maybe you weren't a heavy sleeper, but you just couldn't take the risk.

This can't be right can it? There are stories you read on Wattpad and Archive Of Our Own about people gaining this feeling of someone stalking them, but those were just in fanfictions, right? It'd be ridiculous to believe that stuff in fanfiction happens in reality... right?

You just laid there, wrapped in your blanket... then you threw it off of you. The thought of a stalker was still on your mind, but then the thought about why people hide under their blankets when there is one around. Like, would the stalker just be all 'I'm gonna get you-AH DAMNIT! He's under a blanket! Now I can't get him!'? Like, how would that even work?

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to help you feel anymore comforted. What was it that was making you think that someone was still watching you?! Why would anyone stalk you? Maybe you should find something to take your mind off of it... a game, yeah that's it.

You went to your computer and decided to boot up Among Us. That was a game that could give you comfort. Eventually, your fear of a stalker began to turn to rage. You couldn't run a private server since all of your other friends were asleep and you every time you tried to join a public match, you either got a message saying the lobby was full, got kicked/banned for no reason, found a server where everyone left and the Imposters won, even one where the host refused to start the match.

This was enough to get you more annoyed and forget what you were so scared about earlier. Eventually, you decided to give up and you were about to leave before you got a message on Discord. It was from Danny.

How and why was he awake at this time? Oh right, he was in America. Different time over there. He was asking what you were doing up so late, since he knew how late it must've been here. You sighed before typing up a response.

_You:  
_

_Hey Dan  
_

_I just have trouble sleeping tonight_

_Danny:  
_

_Really?  
_

_What's up, man?_

_You:  
I don't know I just can't fall asleep_

_Danny:  
_

_Oh, that sucks  
_

_You wanna play something since you're up?  
_

_Portal 2 maybe? Among Us?  
_

_I've met a few guys that we connect to and play with_

You thought about it and took a look out the window. Clearly there was no sign of you falling asleep anytime soon and he was the only friend you could really be comforted by at the time. Besides, maybe his friends there could help. So, you shrugged and typed a response.

_You:  
_

_Yeah, sure_

_Danny:  
To Portal 2 or Among Us?_

_You:  
Among Us_

_Danny:  
_

_Alright, I'll see if the guys are online  
You got proximity chat?_

_You:  
_

_No_

_Danny:  
_

_Okay, maybe we can just talk through Discord then_

And so you grabbed your headphones and microphone and got ready to hop on. The friends he made over there were actually very helpful in helping you overcome your fear for the night and they were really nice people. You were happy to have at least one friend up at this time.

Unfortunately, staying up caught up to you and the next morning you were in your chair, asleep with a bubble from your nose. The warm sun coming through the window made it more easy to sleep and keep people from interrupting your slumber.

"(Y/N)!" Eric yells while snapping his fingers in front of your sleeping face. "Hey, (Y/N)! Are you okay?!" He kept snapping his fingers, but you gave no response. "Oh wow, he's really out of it."

"Well, leave him be. Who knows what the hell kept him up last night?" Lia tells him.

"I just don't see what could've happened to him. Maybe it was that gory picture of that murder the guy showed us, probably gave him nightmares or something."

"And who's fault was that exactly? You really need to give it a rest with that vigilante nonsense."

"Seriously?"

"Eric, if it's really affecting him like this, you really shouldn't just force us into searching for that."

"Alright, alright. I'll try to tone it down a bit." Eric then took a look to see you drooling a bit now. "Jeez, now I'm starting to feel bad if this is really my fault."

Then a girl started playing music out in the open.

The music she was playing was pretty lit though and it got a few students nearby dancing. Eric and Lia didn't join in, but it didn't seem to bother you or wake you up so they decided to ignore it for the time being.

It wasn't obnoxiously loud and the teacher allowed her to play the music and was even secretly grooving to the song himself. They were jamming out to the music for a little while, but then it was getting close to class time and it had to come to an end.

"Alright, Emma..." The teacher says catching the girl's attention. 'Uh, class is about to start soon, so if you could just turn that off for me, I'd highly appreciate it. Thank you." He says before looking back at the bored. 

"MAKE HER!" A student stood up and yelled.

Then the teacher turned around and glared back at him. They stood there staring at each other with such intensity and not moving even an inch. Even the girl had started staring at the man not knowing what to do. Then the boy sat back down.

"Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!" He says to the girl as she turned off the song and dropped her phone on her desk.

The teacher just stared at her for a second before another student came in. "Hi is this Mr. Matrass' class?"

"Yeah, just take a seat wherever you like. We're gonna get started in a few seconds." The teacher told him.

"Oh, so I can just sit wherever?"

"Yeah, just sit down in any open spots. I don't do assigned seats."

"Okay... um..." He says before looking around and found an empty desk and took a seat there.

He then looked towards the teacher with a smile. "... Why didn't we just sit in chairs instead of sitting on the floor?" The other boy says to the girl before she looks down, remembering he and she didn't have chairs.

A little timeskip and we're in math class... the teacher was doing fine with the teaching before she heard snoring and crushed her chalk stick in her hand. The other students looked a little worried since they knew what that meant. You were snoring at your desk before a ruler smacked down on your desk breaking you out of sleep.

"(Y/N) (L/N)! Focus, and stop distracting the rest of the class!" She yelled at you, fed up.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" You say before she walked back up. "Bitch..." You say under your breath... not low enough since the teacher threw a book at your face the next second.

School was finally over for the day and you could finally go home and get some sleep for now. When you got home, you texted your friends in the group chat that you were just gonna sleep for about an hour or so and before you could even get a reply, you crashed on your couch passing out immediately.

It was about time that you got to get out of exhaustion after dealing with a night of no sleep. Even if it was the couch wasn't as comfy as your bed, and form comfy-ness was something you'd accept. And while you slept, your little guest paid a visit while you were out... entering through your window.

Masane walked into your Livingroom and stood in front of you. She felt extremely bad, knowing that it was her that kept you up. She couldn't help but look saddened by how exhausted you really looked and wished she could make it up to you somehow.

"I'm so sorry my love, I didn't mean to make you end up like this." She says before moving her hand hand to your hand and running her fingers through your hair, retracting her claws so that she didn't cut you.

When she rubbed your hair she found herself unable to remove her hand. Not because it was stuck there, but because she couldn't find the need to take her hand away. The way your hair felt between her fingers left her mesmerized as she continued to rub your head softly.

Then a thought came to her mind. You would be out for a little bit with how exhausted you were and while it did seem risky, there wasn't anyone else around... Oh no, she wasn't going to do something like that, she at the very least wanted your consent... but that didn't mean she couldn't do something else.

She got onto the couch and straddled your unconscious body before lying herself down next to you. She was taller than you so your face was very close to her chest. You still didn't seem to wake by any means so she sighed, relieved that she didn't wake you up from your slumber.

But then suddenly, you unconsciously wrapped your arms around around her back, startling her before you pulled her closer, pushing your face between her breasts. You didn't even wake up or anything, but you snuggled into the two soft, warm pillows as they helped relax in your sleep.

She was surprised and shocked at first, but then smiled as she wrapped her arm around you and put a hand on the back of your head. She was happy that you were comfortable in her hold and while she wished that you could've known about it, but she had to accept that it'd have to be a while before she could do such a thing with you. She could wait though... she will wait.

(Later That Night)

After that slumber, you woke up. You weren't exhausted anymore. In fact, that felt like the most heavenly sleep you ever had in your entire life. It felt the best. You rose up from the couch and stretched and sighed. You were still a little sleepy, but you could shake it off.

Then you felt a sudden breeze before you looked around and spotted your window open. "What the-" You didn't bother to finish and just went to close the window.

You rubbed your head took a look outside, seeing it was already nighttime. You sighed, wondering how you could've slept through the entire day like this. Then you remember telling your friends that you were only gonna sleep for about an hour. You checked your phone and found that it wasn't blown up with texts, but there was one text.

_Lia:  
Hey, how are you feeling?_

That was several hours ago and approximately one hour after you sent the text. You sighed and decided to respond even after so long.

_You:  
Yeah, sorry for taking so long_

_Lia:  
_

_...  
_

_Geez were you that tired?_

_You:  
I don't know if I'm up to talking about it_

_Lia:  
_

_Well are ya up to hang?  
_

_Me, Izu and Tenya are going to the arcade_

_You:  
_

_Yeah, I guess I can come_

And so, you went to get your jacket and head out to hang out with your friends now that you had some energy to drain again. It also felt better since there wasn't the feeling of anyone watching you.

(Meanwhile)

Eric was just taking a walk around town, reading the newspaper which was going on about the mysterious vigilante. There wasn't another murder however it talked about how they spoke with a girl who stated she was saved by her. They began to believe that there was someone impersonating Batman or something.

"Heh, Batman? Wait until they find out it was a girl this entire time." He says before putting the paper away then take a look around. "Hmm... kinda quiet out here tonight."

It was a bit odd, there wasn't anyone outside walking around and the lights in all the buildings were off. He would've expected at least one person to be out since it wasn't even that late. Though guess technically that one person was him and no one else.

"Hello?! Anyone!" He called out as if that was gonna get anyone out. "Well, so much for that."

He was gonna give you a call to see if you were up yet before he heard something. The nearby park had a lot metal noises coming from it and that peeked his curiosity as he ran over there. He found something he never thought he'd see, making his eyes widen upon the sight.

A group of robots were surrounding two woman. One with brown-hair and a white coat, the other with blue-hair and a red dress. The robots were making these weird noises as the two woman stood there calmly as if they didn't even care. Though, Eric couldn't see that.

"Woah... o-okay, I need to do something about this." He says before pulling out his phone, about to call 911.

But then a glow caught his eyes and he looked back to see the two ladies suddenly glowing. Then the light faded as two woman that stood there had their appearances changed entirely. They looked like that woman that the man showed a picture of yesterday only with blue and white instead of red and grey.

He stared for a bit before they finally moved and started attacking the robots, to which the red-head quickly set his phone to record, aiming it right them. He stood mouth agape at what he was seeing and moved a little bit to stay hidden so they couldn't see him.

"Holy shit... this... is... gold." He says as he stayed where he was recording the whole thing.

When it was finally over, all that was left was scraps and white liquid from the robots. The woman then stood in front of each other, speaking about something but the boy couldn't hear. He wanted to get closer, but he didn't want to risk getting caught.

He stood there for a bit, still recording them before they eventually left the area by jumped through the air. He tried to get as much as he could left of them, but they were gone and out of sight in no time. Then he stopped recording and stood up.

"Damn... I can't believe I caught that all on camera... I-I gotta show this to them. They're gonna flip when they hear about this." Eric says before running off.

As he was running, he made a call to none other than you and had finally gotten into a part of the city where there was lights on and he stopped at a crosswalk sign. As he was waiting for the sign to change and say that he could walk and looked at his watch before you finally picked up.

 _"Hello?"_ You say on the other end.

"Hey, hey, (Y/N), you're not gonna believe what happened!" He says before you sighed.

 _"What is it, Eric?"_

"First of all, I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better and more awake..." He says while you rolled your eyes knowing you didn't even tell him how you were right now. "Second, I've got some footage that you're gonna wanna see. Umm." The boy then took note of the crosswalk sign. "Gotta go, I'll show you tomorrow." He says before hanging up.

"Eric?" He then hears before turning and noticing a familiar looking car. "What are you doing out this late? Not doing things I wouldn't do, are ya?" A red-haired boy says jokingly.

Eric didn't say anything but then found his words. "R-Ray, hey! Uh... not really." He says before walking over.

"Well, where ya headed now, little bro?" The other boy asked.

"Just heading back home. Do you think you could give me a ride?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm headin' by there anyway so I can give ya a lift. Hop on in."

"Thanks." Eric says as he gets in on the passenger side. "It's kinda been a crazy night."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Aight, won't bother ya about it." Ray says as he started driving.

(The Next Day)

Eric was rushing to school before he took out his phone and looked over the footage he got. He stopped to catch his breath. He finally had proof and he wanted to show you, however there was something else. You would no doubt believe him, though something caught his eyes. He found a car with a similar looking man he saw and thought of an idea.

He ran over to the car and tapped at the window, startling him a bit. "You gotta be kidding me." The man says on the other side before rolling it down. "What is it now, kid? I'm not showing you anymore pictures."

"No, no, I'm not here to ask you about more pictures. Look, I saw something that happened last night and it was beyond insane." The boy told him which made his eyes widen a bit.

"Wait, like a murder?"

"Almost a murder. Almost. I know it doesn't sound like much, but trust me, I got it all on video, and I think you're gonna wanna see this."

Eric then pulled out his phone and showed him the footage. Upon seeing the video, the man's eyes widened further as it was going.

"Crazy, right? This was what happened last night. I was about to call 911, but then they went and did all this and... you get the idea."

"Well, this does look pretty irrefutable. Did you show this to your friends?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to. They are gonna have their minds blown when they see this."

"I don't know about that, kid." The man then says as Eric looks confused. "Just saying, if they didn't believe me when I showed them."

"I mean yeah, but there's no way they're gonna think otherwise. I literally recorded this all happening."

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. If they don't believe you though, they're gonna think you're crazy."

"And how exactly?"

"Well, have you tried speaking or anything in the video?"

"Yeah, right here." Eric then starts the clip then goes to the part where he says _"Holy shit... this... is... gold."_ But when he went to the part, his voice couldn't be heard. "Wait, what?" He says before listening closer. "Wha-what the-? I couldn't have had my voice that low, could I?"

"Yeah, you can probably guess at this point that they might think you just downloaded the video."

"Ugh... what do you think I should do then?"

"Well, don't delete the footage for one thing. It might be useful later anyway." The man says, about to start his car.

"Wait, hold on!" Eric then grabbed his door real quick. "Listen, I know I seem like a pest to you with how I'm acting and all this, but I really wanna prove that this vigilante woman really exists. Look, I want to get as much evidence as I can get. So is it alright if I... I don't know help you or something?"

The man then laughed a bit before looking at the boy. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes!"

He looked around then thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I could use someone for video evidence. I'll think about it kid, but I can't make any promises. Eric, right?"

"Huh? How do you-?"

"Your friend called you that when I showed you the picture." The man then started his car. "Call me Tozawa. You can find me at Marry's Gallery Dining Bar." Then he drove off, creating more dusts making him cough.

"Ah, jeez. Does he need to go that fast?" Eric says before thinking.

His friends, and specifically you, didn't seem to be believing the evidence shown, that's for sure. So he started to wonder if he should even show you guys the footage. Maybe he should've done something like show his face in the video, though his voice wasn't loud enough to be heard in the recording.

He was contemplating on whether or not he should show it and just sighed, thinking that maybe it was best to keep to himself for now. Then he started running back so that he could make it to class before he was late.

When he arrived, you were already talking with Lia. He was still thinking on whether he should show you or not and was thinking that before walking over to his seat. When he did, you nudged him a bit.

"Hey, Eric. What was it you wanted to show me exactly?"

"Huh?... O-oh, right. I got it all on video, let me show you." He then walked in front of you and showed you his phone. "Look, it is abso... What the?..." He then says before looking through his phone. "Where is it?... I-I had it. It was right here! D-did I forget to record or something?!"

"Looks like it. What was it supposed to be?" You asked as he opened his mouth, about to say something.

"Nevermind." He says before going and sitting in his seat.

"So much for that." Lia sighed.

A boy walked over to a seat before stopping as he saw someone already in the seat and frowned. "You got a problem?" The other boy asked.

"I mean you're kinda sitting in my seat."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on it."

"Okay, I mean-"

"Yeah, that's not his seat." The teacher then says. "You already know there's no assigned seats in my class, so please, take a seat." 

"Yeah, take a seat." The boy in the chair says obnoxiously.

"But that's my seat! That's the seat I was sitting-"

"YOU GO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" The teacher yelled at him.

"Yeah, sit your ass down!" The boy in the chair says again.

"Who do you think your talking to?!" The boy standing asked before he saw him smack his chest. "Oh you know what?!" He then looked over to the bag on the ground. "Mine!"

"HEY WHAT YOU DOING?! Give me back my bag!" The boy in the chair yelled.

"Woah, who had it first?" The teacher asked.

"I mean it wasn't in his hand so I put it in mine." The standing boy says.

"Oh, that makes sense. It's his."

"No, it's mine! You see me walk in here with that bag!" The boy in the chair says.

"But look, he got to it first. There's assigned bags in this class, we take turns."

"Sharing is caring." The standing boy says before Emma reached for her bag and hugged it so no one would take it.

"Oh you must be crazy if you think I'm sharing my bag-AGH!" The sitting boy screamed in pain while grabbing his head. Then when he looked up, he saw that the standing by had ripped out of piece of his hair. Then he looked at the teacher who wasn't doing anything. "YOU JUST GONNA LET HIM DO THAT?!"

"No assigned dreads." The teacher just says.

"WHAT?! IT WAS ATTACHED TO MY DAMN HEAD!"

"That's weird, I don't see your name on it." The standing boy says while looking at it.

"As I see it... you probably should've put your name on it." The teacher says again as a random boy ties a bag over his head.

"Okay, y'all trippin' now. GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR!" The sitting boy got up and ripped the hair out of the other boy's hand.

"No, hey, give him back his hair!" The teacher yelled.

"But it's my damn hair!"

"GIVE HIM BACK HIS DREAD!" The teacher yelled once again.

The other boy starts to look upset before he gave in and handed him the piece of hair before sitting back down. "This stupid." The standing boy looked happy again and put the piece of hair on top of his head.

"I'm here to drop off my son's lunch." Then a woman walked through the door. "He forgot it at home."

"Yeah mom, I'm over here." The sitting boy says as he crossed his arm.

"... Oh, here you go." The mom then says as she hands the bag to the standing boy.

"Thank you."

"WHAT?! THAT'S MY MOM!" The sitting boy screamed.

"WOAH! You gotta calm down with that 'my' word." The teacher tells him. "There's no assigned parents."

" _There's no assigned parents._ SHUT UP! What's going on in this class?!"

"I'm starting to notice something. If he wants something, he goes for it. What are you doing?"

"Well, I didn't know I had to claim my own mother! So what?! He's my brother now?!"

"As I see it, she's not even your mom anymore, so y'all not brothers."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! You can't just get rid of one child and upgrade to a new one! That's not how life goes!" The boy then points at the woman before yelling again. "Hey you, I'M YOURS!"

"Alright, Imma just go. Imma see you at home. Love you." The woman says to the other boy before walking out.

"Love you too." Standing boy says as he puts the piece of hair back on his head while staring back at the one who's sitting.

"It seems like y'all problems started over a chair. There's only one way to solve this issue." The teacher says as the boys glared at each other.

(Small Timeskip)

"I've been wanting to do this since the first time I saw you."

"Just to let you know, you're not gonna beat me."

"I've been training all my life for this moment."

"And Imma bout to show you how much you've wasted your life."

"Nah, you don't stand a chance."

"I have never lost at one of these."

"Alright, just wait and see until-"

Then the standing boy tried to run for the seat before the sitting boy quickly grabbed the seat and pulled it away, causing him to land right on his ass. "DAMNIT!" He yelled before the sitting boy sat back in the seat grinning like an idiot.

You, Eric and Lia saw the whole thing and were thinking. 'What the hell is going on with this class.'

_To be continued..._

**Okay, is anyone getting the references I'm putting in? Cause I feel like no one understands what these references are that I'm putting in.**


End file.
